Talk:Combat Training
Trearch Members Can join Your Combat training? When i was playing combat training when a round ended i looked and saw that one of the "bots" had 4-5 more kills than any other bot. Also once the game went to the lobby and allowed for me to start another game I saw that there was a Guy there! The gamertag was TJ Snider or something close to that and his Clan Tag was 3ARC or what ever all of the "bots" Clan Tags were. He was there for like one or two seconds then he left the Game and as he did some numbers poped up on the screen and disapeared. If anyone Know what happened please tell me. :A lucky bot followed by a glitch. 05:07, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Considering I lost my Xbox LIVE connection (moving), this feature kicks ass! -- CoD addict ·''' (talk) 13:45, September 4, 2010 (UTC) yeah, It's perfect for me too because I don't get to try weapons out except for real matches. and if I suck with that weapon, then I go 1-15 if I don't switch classes. =D!!! It is da bomb. Fuck. You need an internet connection. CoD addict - 20:44, December 11, 2010 (UTC) You can play it on Split-Screen local as well. As a plus, you can even use Gold Camo.Pat5556 21:21, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Perfect Dark Much? Recently, I've been playing a lot of Perfect Dark on the Nintendo 64, and their multiplayer has the option to put bots, along with actual multiplayer, and now in the new 360 version, you can play online. Would it be alright with the editors if I put something along the lines of "This has been compared to Perfect Dark by fans?" Professional Swan Diver 15:21, September 7, 2010 (UTC) To be fair, a lot of games have had this for ages. The early arena games had AI in them.AdvancedRookie 15:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC) You could say the same thing about a lot of games, but it's inappropriate for the wiki. 02:10, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I rly wish that you had all the weapons unlocked on combat training for PC. On the Xbox you have to earn ur stuff on Multiplayer and the stuff on combat training is all unlocked, why did treyarch remove this on the PC??? :( :On Xbox you have to level up on Combat Training just as in Multiplayer, so it's not Treyarch screwing PC. 18:15, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Ugly article This article looks very ugly with all those 'Sources' everywhere and on-page argumentation. It could do with less speculation and drivel. I Hope... I hope that there is a combat training mode that is offline or I am going to burn my copy of the game. That's a bit brash for a simple game mode not being available. Why not just take the game back and get your money back? One800MyGrits 14:44, November 15, 2010 (UTC) If you bought the game for PC, you can't take it back once it's opened (I don't know if it's different for consoles). If I had known that the only offline portion of the game was the Campaign, I probably would not have bought the game. 14:14, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Cryptzog WE WANT COMBAT TRAINING AVAILABLE OFFLINE!!! i heard we need internet connection to play CT... really, thats sucks! why we need to online to play against ai bots? treyarch please dont dissappoint many gamers out there, i've asked them and truly many of them like to have CT offline... The only reasons I have NOT sold Gears 2 and Unreal Tournament 3 is because I can play offline w/ bots when I bring my 360 to my friends house. so please treyarch, think for the poor people who doesnt have internet at once this time... thank you... You can actually add bots to local Split-Screen matches.Pat5556 21:22, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I've just bought the game and I can't find how you add bots on local Split-Screen matches (not on the PlayStation Network). 'Can anyone tell me how to do it? '''Do I need to download a patch first? 08:04, December 20, 2011 (UTC) no...all you need to do is go onto options on TDM/FFA and you can have up to 5v5 (I know, pretty bogus we can't have 6v6) 09:50, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Leaked Copies There have been numerous people with leaked copies stating that the combat training requires internet/xbox live gold to play it. They disappoint....... I have played COD: Black Ops and I have to say that Treyarch has really out done them-selfs with this game. However, they all so Fd it up. The Offline Mulitplayer (a.k.a) Combat Training needs a Gold Xbox Live membership as well as a internet connection to play it. I for one am outraged!!!!!!!!!!!! Why do we that crap to play against BOTS..... I am tried of being told lies. So Treyarch please feel to go F@#$ Your Self. Thank You. '''BurleyDiesel292 ' banned 19:53, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Pretty Good I like this feature but it could have been better. For one I think the aiming system on the bots could use improvement. Anyone else that reads this might also think they look like they have aimbots. They walk like human players but don't shoot like human players. BarakaThePious 17:09, November 10, 2010 (UTC) They do have an aimbot. It seems like instead of taking advice from other games that have better working bot enemys, Treyarch decided to slap together something out of the dumpster, and try to sell it off as a game mode. On Veteran difficulty they're shooting you before they even turn the wall you're behind. One800MyGrits 14:47, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Offline How do you get into it while offline?Hunter Steven 21:22, November 11, 2010 (UTC) DO you need xbox live or PSN to play this mode? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'''Bioniclepluslotr]] 20:55, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Same here! I can't access it! I DON'T HAVE AN ETHERNET CABLE!!! 16:29, November 16, 2010 (UTC) co op on same console? i just rented this game yesterday and its pretty cool. combat training was something i was really looking forward to and i was excited to play co op on the same console but every time it keeps putting my and my friend who has the second controller on different teams. i couldnt find any way to put us on the same team and it feels like i tried everything. any help? And have you tried switching teams from the pause menu it did that to me and my friend however we went to the pause screen before the match started and I would switch teams.Hope this helps. Sniperteam82308 03:50, November 15, 2010 (UTC) no i actually didnt think of that. thanks im glad you can do this. ill do it next time so we can play on the same team. Alright glad to help hope it works.:) Sniperteam82308 03:54, November 15, 2010 (UTC) How many Friends can Play? How many friends can play Combat Training and join in this COOP. Is it just 2 player, 3 player etc? Thanks lie Treyarch said ai isn't intellegent to capture objective's yet in star wars battlefront made in 2004 had ai that could capture objective's and stuff The AI in Battlefront I and II were simple AI. Treyarch wants their AI to be more realistic than the average, everyday AI. -User:JerryWiffleWaffle 23:51, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Why don't they just... Why don't Tryarch just make a patch that allows us to access Combat Training offline? BurleyDiesel292 Pro Perks & Prestige I thought it was a really clever idea of Treyarch to take out the Capture challenges to unlock Marathon pro, as obviously they are impossible, but at the same time it doesn't really count for anything when equipment destroys are impossible to get so I can't get all the pros anyway. Yes I could get a friend to help but seriously, we're talking about bots here, and can I be bothered asking a friend to come round and play just so I can knife his Sentry gun etc. No, I'd be embarassed even suggesting that. And also, why in the world is it that you can't prestige? I mean seriously? Is there any reason for it? You mean to say once I hit level 50 which takes no time at all on bots, I have to make a new account if I want to level up some more? A new account that has Playstation Network/ Xbox Live as well, given that the AI bot mode isn't available offline for some insane reason. Really I thnk Combat Training was a genius idea for people like me who don't enjoy playing online but love old multiplayer games like Nightfire and Timesplitters 2, but they're shooting themselves in the foot with all their stupid restrictions so why did they even bother? You can get all the pro perks, you just have to be smart about it. In the article it mentions getting Ghost Pro by allowing an enemy bot with Hacker Pro to take over your turret. But you could also just let the enemy bot recover the crate that it drops in, or have a friend (or guest profile controlled by you, if you don't want to ask/don't have a friend) join your game on the other team and place one for you. That's how I went about getting Flak Jacket Pro, I had a friend join and throw grenades at me. Treyarch thought it through, and it's possible for you to get every Pro Perk in Combat Training. As for Prestige, it's unneccessary as everything unlocks the first time through, but if you'd like it anyway there are some glitches to get around that. 22:31, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Prestige Lobbies I have seen people saying that they will get you to level 50 prestige 15 in combat training. I want to know why someone would pay these people to get to 15th prestige on combat training. It makes no sense. Lordqaz 05:45, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Camouflage I've personally observed bots to use Ice in addition to Red, Olive, and Dusty. Usually on snowy maps (Array, WMD, Grid, and Summit.) Once on Firing Range and twice on Jungle. 07:30, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I have also noticed that in offline it says everything is unlocked from the start does that mean you can'y complete challanges Combat Training in MW3 Does anyone else want CT to return in MW3? I really hope there there will be, possibly with some of the objective game modes (CTF, S&D, Domination), cause personally, I sometime like playing with the combat dummies more than actual people. 06:46, March 7, 2011 (UTC) yes and ialso feel that wayButthead4 22:07, March 7, 2011 (UTC) butthead4 Same here; maybe it's not like playing with real people but bots don't camp, don't n00b tube, don't use cheats... don't spawn kill don't no scopeRC95 13:12, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I hope they have it. It should be better than the black ops bots if they relly put some time into it. 10 years of ed 02:37, June 13, 2011 (UTC) 10_years_of_ed The Wii version of MW3 Should have combat training because of Treyarch is heading it up just like Black Ops.. Cloudstrife4life 00:54, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Bots using equipment According to the article, the bots cannot use equipment or RC-XD's. But I was just playing Combat Training on Stockpile, and I saw them using claymores, jammers, camera spikes, motion sensors, RC-XD's, tactical insertions, and SAM turret's. I think it must be the result of the April 28th update from Treyarch. Shouldn't this article be corrected? User:AnthraxXadam Perks It's not true that th bots have always the pro effect on their perks, becaues sometimes I can see my "teammates" downed and I cannot revive them (they don't even have the Revive alarm on them); aside from that, have you noticed that there are perks that are not used by the bots? I've never seen a weapon with 2 attachment in training, wich would mean they don't use Warlord. RC95 21:09, May 21, 2011 (UTC) They do use Warlord and Warlord Pro. I've seen them use it many times, they just never put 2 attachments on a gun and on some guns they never put any attachments on, such as the PSG-1, Stoner 63, and the G-11.Fallschirmjager 14:44, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Than how do you know thay use it? anyway, it's true that on some weapons they don't use attachments RC95 13:59, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I would assume he knows because he's seen the perk identified on a killcam. 22:33, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hardcore tdm&ffa? Shouldn't someone mention that you can now play hardcore ffa & tdm in CT? I know the pc has it. 05:29, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Added.Out. RC95 12:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Pc glitch The Pc glitch works on xbox 360 too 17:46, July 29, 2011 (UTC) HOW TO PLAY COMBAT TRAINING OFFLINE Commence facepalming. #Go onto Multiplayer, local, splitscreen. #Change mode to Team Deathmatch or Free-for-All. #Go onto options. #Select up to 5 members on each team. there... 09:55, December 20, 2011 (UTC) i entered multiplayer. 1 there is no "Local" 2 if you meant reg split screen there is no option to get 5 bots at all if you are refering to somehting els please say so because im trying to set up the bot playing for my son. He is 11 its a game why wouldnt there be a bot option? He cant fight 40 year olds who do this all the time its insane 60 bucks for nothing if i cant get this working. if you can just add a vid of what ever you are talking about You have to connect to the internet first (No need of Live) and update your black ops. Then: #Go onto Multiplayer, local, splitscreen. #Change mode to Team Deathmatch or Free-for-All. #Go onto options. #Select up to 5 members on each team. Like above. I got bots and stuff offline. Until I broke the disk. Reappearance Will Combat Training reappear in Call of Duty: Black Ops II? 18:47, July 25, 2012 (UTC) CT in BO2 there should be another part that talks about the CT in BO2 (Which is well improved over BO CT). The bots seem to like using the Hybrid sight but don't use it's ACOG scope and also seem to like using the Stealth helicopter and the Lightning Strike. i think that a.i are very harsh at times in call of dty black ops 2 they always walk slow after they kill you and i whould think also how can they kill you with one bullet? they use to many shields very weird and thats it. Railings There should be a note that bots cannot look through some perfectly transparent things like railings. If you are crouched in the little tower on Radiation for example you are almost completely safe from all enemy bots since bots cannot see through the railings around the tower and they cannot climb the ladder up to the tower. 13:54, February 20, 2015 (UTC)